Tell Me A Tale
by Ponticello13
Summary: She is a simple muggle born witch, He wants to be god. When their paths collide, What does destiny hold for them?


He stared at her, her eyes waiting. For an answer that would come from him, but his mouth felt dry, it was as if all his insides were torn apart and he was trapped in a dark gray mist. For a while he felt a small twinge of a voice he knew so long ago, of an old him who spoke to him a distant memory. "Tell her how you feel.. right now. don't let the moment pass." he opened his mouth then closed it again as if he was a fish that was taken out of the water and was desperate for a gulp of oxygen. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head and without a word she turned, walked away without even looking back.  
And now it felt cold inside, within and even outside, as if the wizard of heavens had heeded the mistiness of his heart. I cant say it, I cant. If it means to deny everything that ive believed in. To be brought up in a way to deny all emotions, that as if the mere twinge of pity for a stray muggle born cat and a lightning will strike to him at once. All this tangled emotions burning deep inside of him, somehow confuses not only his sordid heart, but every pulse of life within him. All of it so unfamiliar, he didn't welcome them. But they have struck to him much more powerful than any spell.  
"Is she still mine?" he was startled by a voice from behind, the very familiar gentle voice of a child who survived the wrath of a very powerful wizard. Draco Malfoy didn't reply, instead he slowly trudged towards the castle. Aware of Harry following him closely, and gaining speed behind.  
  
"Answer me Malfoy!!"  
  
"She was never yours to have Potter." He half murmured to himself, as he continued on walking. But much to his total dismay the boy who lived kept up with him. Strands of hair fell across his eyes, it stung, but he didn't brush it away, the sting is nothing compared to the needles plunged down deep inside his heart. With a sigh he turned around knowing that the annoying piece of walking stick called Potter wont leave him alone, "If it would satisfy you Potter, you and YOUR Hermione can spend the rest of your miserable tiny lives together with my approval, Now you must be really happy. I couldn't care less." He bitterly said and with one last glare vanished into the dark night.  
  
Kiss her on the lips. smile at the people greeting him. Hold her hand. Pretend to adore her, need her, want her. Desire every single particle that makes her a woman.. Draco repeatedly chanted inside his head as he lifelessly held Cho's soft hands. It was a typical sunny day and they were seated at the great dining hall at the Slytherin Table.  
"So anyway I told Roger that its impossible coz I'm seeing you! And who knows what you might do if u found out that he asked me out.. and he turned into this shade of green."  
Draco pretended to appear very amused and laughed, the sound was very foreign to him. As if it were a hundred miles away. And yet the Gryffindor girl, who was seating there quietly eating felt so close, so real, and yet his mind tells him that its all unwanted. Even if she is the closest connection he ever has with reality, her eyes caught his gaze and for awhile Draco saw the twinge of love, of all the ocean of emotions overflowing from her heart. Then there was that dumb stare emanating from the silly boy who lived, as if daring to put up a challenge with him. And so he turned away from this picturesque of beauty, of love just as he has turned away from her that night. He stood up from his seat for he knew that if he stayed longer he'd zap Potter the green eyes freak into a frog, he very well has the power to do so. But couldn't let anyone know that of course. The sudden movement caught Cho offguard.  
"Draco?"  
He stooped down and gave her a kiss, their lips barely touching, his tongue feeling the softness of her slightly parted lips. For a moment he took a quick glance at Hermione, that was his goodbye for her and without a word he left the Great Hall, his cloak bellowing behind him. He stared out at the nice blue shades of clouds outside the windows as he walked down the hall. Tonight, all of these peace would be history. And he Draco.. well he'd be god.  
  
Please Read and review. Though this Chap's kinda short I would like to hear your comments regarding the writing. I don't want to give away the next chap, it's a surprise! 


End file.
